


Baby I've Got You (On My Mind)

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alain works in a music store. Ash walks in one day and decides to pursue him. (Ash really should listen to his friends more often when they tell him repeatedly that he's an idiot).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I've Got You (On My Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Powderfinger's song of the same name.
> 
> these two have been so cute and bond-y in the team flare arc i had to write something! :) also when I was in town the other day I saw a shop that was called 'Alan's Music' so of course with my headcannon love for rocker!Ash I just had to write this fic, ya feel?

Ash couldn’t stop glancing over to the guy behind the counter, finding any excuse to move closer, wanting to get a better look at this guy.

( Ash had come into town with his friends Clemont and Bonnie. Clemont had wanted to check out some computer gear in his favourite shop, meanwhile Ash had spotted a music store on the opposite side of the road, and being the music geek he was decided to occupy his time there instead. Bonnie stayed with her brother, so Ash waved them off before heading across the street to check the place out.

Ash was a huge lover of music - he had an acoustic guitar at home as well as a drum set. He’d been playing for most of his teen years and more recently began to start jamming in local pubs and bars. While he was currently studying biodiversity at a local college, he always tried to find time to practice and play – _‘It's nice to have passions outside of school,’_ Clemont always said. )

So now here he was, having just walked around the store for a 5th time to try and sneak another glace at Hottie McSexy (as Ash has so gracefully nicknamed him in his mind).

He stopped in front of the guitar accessories again, finally deciding he should buy something so he had a good excuse to talk to Hottie McSexy at the counter. He picked out a guitar strap that looked to be of nice quality, trying to remember if he actually needed a new one. Oh well, this one was discounted so he went with it, turning around only to see a girl at the counter now instead.

 _‘Agh, no no, fuck, where did McSexy go?!_ ’ he yelled internally, stopping himself quickly before he got any closer to the counter.

“Did you need some help?”

Ash all but jumped out of his skin at the voice coming from behind him. He turned around slowly to see none other than – you guessed it - Hottie motherfucking McSexy.

“Huh?” he blurted out intelligently.

McSexy smirked. “I said ‘did you need some help’. You’ve been standing here a long time,”

“O-oh, ah,” Ash couldn’t believe his horrible luck when his mind totally blanked on him. “Yeah, I mean – no I was just going to buy this, uh, guitar strap here,” he took a moment to get his shit together. “Or is there another brand you’d recommend instead?”

It was probably wishful thinking but Ash noticed McSexy stared a bit longer than most workers in a store normally would. He looked at the strap in Ash’s hand and jerked his head in a gesture to follow him. Ash did, _oh boy did he_ , not at all looking at McSexy’s ass as he walked along in front of him.

McSexy took him to another part of the store, stopping in front of an even larger selection of guitar straps. Ash knew he’d buy whatever this guy handed over to him, hell he would even buy _two_ straps if – _‘no, no, I’d have to check my bank account first. damn I sure am thirsty for this guy, fuck’_.

“So these ones here have a lifetime guarantee on them, but this brand offers way more sizes and colours for your liking.”

 _‘God his voice is like pure sex, if he read at my funeral I’d probably rise back from the dead to fuck him one last time,’_ Ash thought, not at all paying attention to what McSexy was saying, just nodding robotically.

“And that’s all we carry in the store, you interested in any of them?”

Ash put on his most charming smile. “Whatever you’d recommend, I’m pretty easy,” he blinked, “Going, easy _going_ ,” ‘ _Fuck’._

McSexy gave him another look, angling back to choose a strap and handing it over to Ash. "Give this one a try, it’s really thick so it’ll take a whole lot of playing to break it,” McSexy smiled and – did he fucking _wink_ at him?

Ash was so fucking grateful McSexy turned away just then because _boy_ did his face get hot from just picturing them in bed together, pulling McSexy’s pants down to reveal his huge, thick-

“Ok, are you ready to purchase?”

Ash nodded mutely, discreetly tugging at his pants as he followed the other boy to the counter.

Later, after he’d left the store $40 poorer and libido 100% higher he practically ran over to Clemont and Bonnie waiting for him, eager to spill all about his new plans to get McSexy into his pants.

 

***

 

Okay, so, his plan was actually pretty dumb: Basically he was just going to keep finding excuses to return to the store, whether it be he needed to replace something (which he didn’t) or to talk to McSexy about another store he goes to (which he doesn't) and complain about their prices being more expensive, therefore McSexy's store is far superior.

So, seemed like a pretty solid plan in his books.

When he’d told Serena over the phone he could practically hear her eye-roll, muttering something about _“boys”_ and _“idiot, just ask him out!”_

But Ash wasn’t going to do that, he wanted to run into McSexy a few more times, get to know him a bit better - see if he was actually into guys as well (Ash had once pursued a guy for weeks only to see him one day making out with his girlfriend – safe to say Ash’s gay-dar was a bit rusty now).

For the second time that week he found himself migrating back to the music shop, already forming a plan to inquire about a new drumhead he needed for his kit (lies, lies, _lies_ ).

He walked in, planning this time to search out McSexy right away so he could enjoy as many glorious minutes in his presence as possible. He looked around for a bit, not seeing him yet, but then he appeared from out the back, carrying a box of stock in his arms. McSexy noticed him, throwing him a smile before placing the box on the ground and walking over to Ash.

“Hey again,” he greeted, Ash having previously forgotten how gorgeous the other boys voice was and marveling at it. “You looking for anything specific today?”

“Yes actually,” Ash said, trying to keep his cool, “A new drumhead, old one’s worn through,”

“Alright,” McSexy nodded, showing Ash over to the drumheads they had on offer, looking at him to ask “Did you want my opinion today as well, or is there a particular one you had in mind?”

“No it’s okay, I know which one I need,” Ash said, instantly regretting it. He tried quickly to make more conversation before McSexy walked away. “So, you play anything?”

McSexy shook his head. “No, I just work here and happen to know everything there is to know about music and instruments,”

Ash was about to ask ‘oh really?’ before he looked over at the other boy, noticing the smirk that was forming on McSexy's face. “Oh ha, very funny,” _‘God what a jerk, what a hot, sexy jerk whom I feel blessed to have witnessed that smile in the flesh’_.

“How about you?” McSexy asked.

“Well, drums and guitar, but you already knew that. I’ve had a go at bass a few times, but I can’t resist the feeling of just rocking out, y’know?” Ash grinned.

“Funny that, I actually play bass myself,” McSexy laughed, Ash soaking up the sound greedily. “But y’know, I feel like I’ve maybe seen you around before – you play any gigs?”

Ash nodded, “Yeah, I’ve got some friends who jam out with me, mostly at local bars to small crowds, but hey it’s still a nice thrill,”

“Cool, I guess next time I’m out I’ll look out for you, I'd like to see you play,” he smiled again, Ash’s stomach doing a flip. McSexy had to excuse himself when another customer asked for his help, but before he left he shot another wink Ash’s way.

 _‘Ha!’_ Ash thought, grinning. _‘Wait ‘til Serena hears about this.’_

***

 

The next two times Ash went into McSexy’s work he still didn’t pluck up the courage to ash him out. It was a delicate process, okay? This shit took time; it was goddamn courting at its finest, like straight out of a movie Ash would say.

But it was never wasted time in there, Ash asking him anything and everything he could think of when the time was right. He found out McSexy worked there full time - he’d already completed a degree in music and an undergraduate in history.

Each new time he went in their chats became longer, Ash coming to really enjoy McSexy’s company as well as the view. One time he went in with no intention to buy anything, just started blabbering to the other boy about something funny that had happened to him that day or a new band he’d discovered and was eager to talk to someone about it.

So that Saturday night when he knew McSexy didn’t work he went over to Clemont’s house, walking through the front door while calling out to see where he was.

“Downstairs!” he heard the other boy answer back, Ash making his way over to the basement door and walking down, Clemont yelling out “Wait, hold on, stay right where you are,”

Ash did so, eyebrow raised in question.

Next minute something exploded, Clemont scrambling to turn off the smoke detector when it’s alarm rang out throughout the room.

“Ah, sorry, I had a feeling those two ingredients wouldn’t go well together,” the blond boy laughed sheepishly, so Ash threw him a towel to wipe the gunk off his face.

“Never a dull moment eh, Clemont?” Ash grinned.

The other boy shook his head, smiling. “What’s up? Thought you’d be out playing tonight,” he continued about, writing something down in his book and drawing the Ghostbusters symbol over something else.

“Nah, the other guys were busy tonight so I thought I’d hang here,”

Suddenly Ash heard some fast steps on the floor above them, and pretty soon Bonnie had come running down the stairs, yelling out “Mum, Clemont blew up something again!”

Ash laughed. “Hey Bonnie,”

She gasped, bounding over and latching on to his arm. “Ash oh my god, have you done it? Did you finally ask out Mr. Sexy?” she asked, eyes wide.

“No, not yet, still building up to it; testing the waters, y’know?”

“Ash the water seems fine to me, just ask him already,” Clemont spoke up as he fiddled with some gear.

Ash thought about it for a moment. “You think so?”

“Duh!” Bonnie gave him a look. “How am I both the youngest _and_ the smartest in this group?”

Ash ruffled her hair. “Beats me kid,”

 

***

 

Come Monday he made his usual visit to the music store after class, bringing with him some donuts he picked up along the way (what? He remembered McSexy liked donuts and so he hoped to seduce the dark haired boy with them - so sue him).

Only he waited for a bit inside and the other boy didn’t show. He frowned, remembering clearly that McSexy did in fact work here every day.

“Alain isn’t here,”

Ash whipped his head around to see the other girl that worked here. He’d only spoken to her once, ‘Mairin’ he thinks he heard McSexy call her one time.

“Wait, Alain? Oh,” he realized, finally learning McSexy’s name (he had to admit he would miss calling him that).

“Yeah,” she replied, tone uninterested.

“Right,” he said lamely.

“He had to take a sick day, wasn’t feeling well,” she explained, never looking up from the magazine she was reading, her feet propped up on the counter.

Ash didn’t really know what to do then. Should he continue looking around or just leave? God if he left now then his intentions of wanting to have just seen Alain today would be even more obvious. He cursed inwardly, deciding to just roll with it.

“Hey, want a donut?” he offered.

She glanced up from reading, eyeing him for so long he started to sweat a little. Then she shrugged, saying “Sure,”

Ash held out the bag, Mairin picking out a cinnamon one.

“Alain likes cinnamon too,” she said, narrowing her eyes as she smirked slightly. God, she was almost like Alain’s twin.

“Ahaha,” Ash chuckled nervously.

“You know, you seem like a decent guy, I think I get why Alain likes you,”

Ash blinked, swallowing hard. “Alain-” he cleared his throat, “Alain likes me, huh?”

She stared before nodding once, finishing off her donut. “Yeah, he talks about you. I’m pretty sure when you come in here it’s his favourite part of his day. What a sap,” she mumbled, excusing herself when the shop’s phone started ringing.

 _Well, well, well._ Upon learning this new information Ash couldn’t have suppressed his grin even if you’d have given him a thousand dollars. It still wasn’t 100% certain if it meant Alain liked him as just a friend or if he also had grown a crush like Ash had. He said goodbye to Mairin before he practically skipped out of the store, already forming a plan to finally ask Alain on a date.

 

***

 

Okay by this point in time, when he said he was forming a plan, it really just meant asking Alain flat out to go on a date after their usual banter in his store.

He waited a few days to be sure Alain wouldn’t still be absent from his sickness. He picked up some kind of healthy drink on his way there, the cashier telling him it contained all the nutrients someone would need after suffering from the common cold. He shrugged, trusting her as he paid, tasting it for himself and gagging slightly. _‘Ugh, healthy people have no taste-buds’._

Before he reached the store he received a text from Bonnie, saying: _‘go get him lover-boy, knock is pants right off :P’_

 _‘you’re way too young to be saying that.’_ He typed back.

_‘whatevs’_

He walked in, Mairin noticing him first and rolling her eyes before pointing in the direction of where Alain was. Ash grinned at her, making his way over to the other boy who just finished with helping a customer.

“Hey there, heard you were sick,” Ash greeted, handing over the smoothie to Alain.

“Oh, thanks,” Alain said, taking it. “Yeah sorry, I thought about telling you then realized I didn’t even have your number,” he took a sip, emitting an appreciative sound. “Funny that, how much we’ve been seeing each other it was weird to realize I didn’t have any way to get in touch with you,”

Ash would never admit how long it took him to realize this was Alain's way of asking for his phone number. They finally made the exchange when Ash left the store later, Alain’s fingers brushing over Ash’s when he passed his phone back. Ash blushed like a sucker, backing out of the store quickly as he ran home to call up Clemont.

Later that evening he received a text from Alain, reading: _‘jamming at the bar in town tomorrow at 8 if you want to come, here’s the address :)’_ , Ash checked the location, calculating an easy route to get there on the bus.

He texted back ‘ _yes’_ and when he tried to fall asleep that night he was unable to contain his excited.

 

***

 

The next night when Ash stepped inside the bar he searched out Alain, not quite recognizing anyone else there. He’d played here once before but this wasn’t his regular hang out. When he spotted the other man Alain waved him over from across the room, getting up to meet Ash half way in greeting.

“Hey, glad you could make it,” Alain smiled, melting Ash’s insides once again. _Damn him._

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Ash admitted. “What time are you going on?”

“Half an hour,” Alain said, guiding him over to the bar. “Want a drink?”

Ash nodded, accepting the beverage when the bartender handed it to him. Alain insisted on paying, making Ash smile. Alain introduced him to the rest of his crew, most of them older than himself and Alain, but Ash still seemed to get along with them great, making quick conversation and talking back and forth about bands and gigs they liked.

Alain came back over to their table after having excused himself before to take a call. “Bad news guys, Stewart can’t make it so we have no drummer,”

“Ah shit,” the guy Ash had been talking to, Mark, cursed before downing his drink.

“Well,” Ash piped up, causing Alain to look at him. “I can fill in,”

“Hey,” Alain grinned. “Yeah, that’s brilliant, I’ll show you the songs we’re doing, see how many you know,” he took Ash backstage, giving him the cues and sets, asking one more time if Ash really wanted to do it, insisting it wasn’t necessary.

“Of course, it’s all good, I’ve wanted to play with you since the moment I met you, really,” Ash admitted, smiling up at Alain.

Alain looked at him, that same look he had given Ash the day they first met. Suddenly he was right in Ash’s face and his hands had come up to cup Ash’s cheeks. Ash sucked in a quick breath, eyes widening as they briefly glanced down at Alain’s lips.

“Ash,” Alain breathed out before leaning the rest of the way down to kiss him.

Ash arched up into it, greedy for it, bringing his arms up to wrap around Alain’s shoulders. His heart was beating like crazy - Alain’s lips were like fire when they touched his, opening wider to make the kiss even deeper. It was amazing and he didn’t think he would ever get enough. Their tongue's met in the middle, the kiss becoming hot and wet, Ash emitting a deep moan into Alain's mouth while his hands curled in the older man's hair. He could feel his dick perk up, blood rushing south as Alain continued to kiss him hungrily, pressing up against him until Ash felt his back hit the wall. Even when they broke apart Alain remained close, whispering is Ash’s ear:

“I’ve wanted to do that since the moment I laid eyes on you,”

Ash could admit he was a tiny bit surprised at that confession. He’d almost convinced himself that maybe he was reading too much into their relationship this whole time, but upon hearing Alain admit that information he was relieved it hadn’t been _just_ him pining.

“Good to hear,” Ash coughed, suddenly a bit nervous.

Alain smiled at him, hands now resting comfortably on Ash’s neck, his thumb lazily stroking Ash’s jaw.

“How much time do we have before we go on?” Ash almost murmured.

Alain checked his watch. “A few minutes,”

“Perfect,” Ash said before leaning in again to kiss Alain full on the lips.

 

***

 

“Oh my gosh Ash, he’s so gorgeous!” Bonnie squealed.

Ash had soon begun to regret introducing Alain to his friends. Bonnie was all over him, not even bothering to hide her inner fangirl as she asked Alain one question after another. Clemont had embarrassed Ash in record time by telling Alain all the excuses Ash had made to come into the store to talk to him. Alain shot him a smirk at hearing that, then was pulled aside to endure Serena as she proceeded to give the ‘don’t hurt Ash or we will kill you’ talk.

Ash buried his face in his hands, groaning. Bonnie just laughed at him.

Later that night Ash invited Alain back to his apartment, after he’d promised he’d cook Alain a nice meal earlier that day. He went over to check what was in his fridge and found nothing. _Well shit._

“Uhh,” Ash stood in thought, trying to think of what else he could do. “Hey Alain, sorry - turns out I don’t have any food, aha, I forgot to go shopping,” he chuckled sheepishly. “We could order in, if you’d like,”

Alain came up to lean against the kitchen door, glancing at Ash’s fridge before laughing. Ash made a face at him, continuing his thoughts about dinner options. Suddenly Alain was behind him, bringing his arms up to wrap around Ash’s waist, one of them wondering up his shirt.

“Luckily I can think of about 5 other things we can do that isn’t eating,” he breathed in Ash’s ear.

Ash shivered, body relaxing as Alain’s hands brushed down his stomach and stopped right above the waistline of his pants.

“Oh fuck,” Ash whined, suddenly overwhelmed with desire.

“C’mon,” Alain purred, taking his hand as they made their way down the hall to Ash’s bedroom.

Ash sat down on his bed, already achingly hard, and watched as Alain begun to strip down, finally stopping with only his underwear left. Ash couldn’t stop staring – surely this boy must work out because _god damn_ , he looked like a fucking Greek god - holy crap Ash felt like the luckiest guy in the world right now.

Alain moved towards him slowly, leaning down to kiss Ash gently as his hands reached down to start lifting Ash’s shirt off.

“I want to see you,” Alain whispered. Ash nodded, unsure if he could even perform the simple task of undressing if Alain continued distracting him like that.

Soon he was completely naked, face flushed and blood pumping loud in his ears. Alain whispered, “Beautiful,” before kissing him again, pressing forward so Ash was lying flat on the bed. Ash made a choking sound as Alain moved further south to his neck, then his stomach, all the way down to the inside of his thighs. It was all too much - Ash hadn’t felt this turned on in what felt like years. _‘Oh, god, Alain’s going to be the death of me, I can already see it,’_

When Alain’s mouth found its way to Ash’s cock Ash had to bite down on his hand to keep from moaning embarrassingly loud as Alain went down on him. Ash could tell straight away Alain was a fucking pro at this, mouth hot and tongue eager as he continued sucking him off. Ash had to look, had to _see it_ , almost cuming right then and there at the sight of Alain’s head between his legs.

“F-fuck, Alain,” Ash panted, body on fire as he watched the older boy suck him greedily.

Alain remained unperturbed, hands fondling Ash’s balls now as well. Skillfully the older boy played with him, releasing his mouth from Ash with a quiet 'pop' and sticking his tongue out to flick over the head of Ash's cock instead. He teased Ash for a while, bringing him up only to send him back down, and Ash expressing his frustration with relentless begging he later on would deny ever happened. When Alain finally answered his prayers and went back to sucking him off, Ash nearly saw white when the man started to deep-throat his cock instead.

It was all too much, the feeling of Alain's slick hot mouth on him, the heavy weight of his tongue running up and down his dick. Ash groaned long and hard, canting his hips up to try and get further inside Alain's mouth, begging for it. Alain's skillful hands continued playing with him, teasing, and Ash felt like he'd been punched in his lungs as ragged breaths escaped his throat. 

Ash tried so hard to hold it in, lasting only a couple more minutes before he couldn’t take it anymore, warning Alain, “Coming, I’m-” before his mind went blank, body tingling all over as he ran through his high. He could feel Alain swallowing his cum before sucking and licking his cock completely dry. He flopped back down onto the bed, body spent and forehead sweaty as he tried to catch his breath. Alain appeared in front of his face then, leaning down to kiss him hungrily, Ash tasting himself in Alain’s mouth.

"Holy shit,” Ash breathed when they separated, his fingers gripping Alain’s unruly hair, not wanting Alain to move too far away. Alain grinned back, peppering Ash’s face with kisses, hands splayed out over Ash’s chest, constantly touching him.

Ash looked down and was happy to see Alain was hard now too and forming an impressive tent through his boxers. “Just, gimme a sec,” Ash closed his eyes, absorbing the feeling of complete and utter satisfaction. When he finally recovered, he mustered up the strength to flip Alain onto his back and covering Alain’s body with his own.

“So, after a delivery that quick I guess you deserve a pretty big tip then, right?” Ash asked, grinning.

“It’s standard tipping rules, yeah,” Alain smirked back.

“Then get ready for the most generous tip in your entire life,” Ash promised before he moved down to return the favour.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> well there it is, I hope you liked it, if so leave a comment if you want to, feedback is always lovely to see! :)
> 
> I might write more of these two again if people want it, can never resist writing my cute emo boy Alain and his trusty sidekick Mairin (sassy!Mairin is bae)


End file.
